


Mind Broken

by stizysalts



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Forced, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kidnapped, Mind Manipulation, Partial Mind Control, Smut, bowser and peach - Freeform, bowser peach smut, bowser smut, peach smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stizysalts/pseuds/stizysalts
Summary: Peach is kidnapped and finds herself trying to resist Bowser's temptations. She didn't realize that it'd be harder than she thought it would be. Maybe her mind could be his forever...
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 19





	Mind Broken

**Day 10 after being kidnapped...**

Peach shivered as her ass and back leaned against the metal pole. It was clean and bright and smooth, but also cold. Peach couldn't help but feel cold. She had on only her crown and a pair of high heels. The rest of her was bare. Her chest was big and being lit up by the torches flames around the room. Her knees were crossed, and her hands were between her legs.

The wooden door to the big stone room opened, then immediately slammed shut as Bowser walked into the room. She felt a chill go down her spine as she stared at him. Her thighs clenched as he sat down in a chair across from her.

The Princess kept one hand between her legs and used the other to cover her nipples. She couldn't bear to be seen like that. She had only been with Mario, and she was so dissatisfied. She needed more, she's always been able to feel it. But she didn't know exactly what. She just craved something... deeper in her.

She swallowed as she tried to stand firmly. She couldn't let herself get aroused, she couldn't.

Bowser leaned forward and began tracing his finger over Peach's chest, delicately. She shivered and shut her eyes.

"Why did you want me like this?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"You know why," Bowser took his finger away. And with it, Peach's chest sunk a little. "I want you to dance for me."

Peach opened her eyes, "W-What?" Her voice sunk, she felt so vulnerable.

Bowser put one hand on his crotch and started rubbing. Peach watched him begin to get hard. She wanted to watch it get bigger, "Show yourself off. Like you want me." He slowly got harder, and Peach's hips swayed a bit, "I want you to turn yourself on."

Peach shook her head, "What?! No! I can't... I won't."

Bowsers claw grabbed the hair on the back of the Princess' head and cleaned closer to her, "You will. Now." He let go of her and sat back in his chair. 

_It's just some swaying. He just wants to watch you move a little. Nothing bad about it._ Peach tried to tell herself.

Peach turned around and put both hands on the pole. She felt the cold on her palms, the warmth of the rest of her body due to the torches.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. _You can do this._ She told herself.

She moved her body against the pole. Rolling her body up against it. She moved her hips a little. As her hips swung, she opened her eyes and her stomach dropped.

Bowser's cock. 

He was stroking it.

Peach felt her knees give out a little. Her arms sunk lower.

"What is it?" Bowser asked, continuing to stroke, "Are you liking this?"

Peach bit her lip then shook her head, "No... I... I can't like this."

She huffed and stood up straighter, swinging her body around the pole. She felt Bowser's gaze on her with every move she made. 

The Princess caught a glimpse of Bowser moaning. She saw him staring at her chest, at her back, at her hips. She didn't want to give in, she couldn't do it. Yet, something in her made her want to keep going.

She felt herself let loose a little. Rubbing her tits against the pole harder, moving against it. 

She couldn't help it. One more time, she opened her eyes to look at Bowser. His cock was completely hard. He had started moving his hips. His balls looked so smooth, the Princess wanted him all over her face-

_No! Don't give in!_

Peach turned away from Bowser.

She heard a creak as he stood up. Bowser walked over to her until his body was pressed against hers. He rubbed his hard cock on her ass, tempting her, making her want him. He put his hands on Peach's shoulders and ran them down. She gasped, not expecting to have enjoyed feeling him pressed against her back.

"Just give in." He began to grind against her, "I know you want to.' The Princess shook her head. Bowser leaned into her ear and said, "You crave me. I know it. Just let me do what I want to." Peach bit her lip as Bowser smirked, "Do you like how my cock feels-"

"Yes." Peach cut herself off by slapping her hand over her mouth.

_Peach... No... You can't give in, don't let him take control of you._

"It's not worth fighting." Bowser pushed his hips against her, "Just let go."

Peach hesitated, "I... I..." 

Bowser grabbed her head, "What are you-" He pushed her down in front of his cock. She was staring at it. It smelled so good. It was big, his tip lightly stroke her bottom lip. Just enough to make her crave it.

"Fuck..." Her jaw fell open. Her mind started to go blank. Staring at Bowser's cock, Peach only knew one thing.

She _needed_ it.

Peach couldn't hold herself back. She took Bowser's cock in her mouth and began to move her head back and forth. His cock filling her mouth. She knew that tasting him like this would corrupt her forever, but she needed him. She needed the taste, the shaft, the tip. She needed all of it. Her mouth went back in forth, she was unable to control herself.

Bowser moaned, "Fuck..." His hands gripped Peach's hair, causing her to gasp. He shook his head.

"Fuck it." He forced Princess Peach on her feet, much to her surprise, "I'm not going to wait anymore."

Bowser grabbed Peach and turned her to face away from him. He then shoved her so that her hands could grip the pole. She forgot how cold it was, yet she held on tight, waiting for him to fill her.

Bowser moved behind her and lightly rubbed his tip against Peach as she let out a few moans.

There was no use fighting her instincts. He made her so turned on. She no longer felt the need to fight anything. Her body was his.

"Just... Fucking... Put it all in." Peach whimpered, "Please-!"

Bowser didn't wait for her to finish. He shoved his cock deep inside of the Princess. She let out several loud moans, his cock pumping in and out of her.

"You're glad I took you to my castle, aren't you, Princess?" Bowser held her hips and pounded as hard as he could with his cock. He filled up every bit of her, and Peach felt herself get weaker every second.

She gasped in between moans, "Yes... I need you... Fuck... Oh..." Peach pushed herself against him, "Harder. I need it harder."

Bowser gripped her hips tight and shoved his cock in and out of her, going deeper with each thrust. 

Peach felt her mind melting away, she felt herself just go limp. Giving in to Bowser.

_I... I can't... But... I need it._

The older Princess was gone. She felt completely compromised and under control. It felt so good to give in. The only thing she needed was his cum. She craved it. She knew that if Bowser came inside her, she would be his forever. She'd be under his control forever.

She didn't care.

The Princess moved faster, moaning louder and louder with each thrust.

"Fuck, Bowser! Cum inside of me! Please!" She cried.

"I'll fill you up. You're all mine." Bowser felt himself want to release, to have himself inside of her forever.

Peach moaned, then felt her mind go blank. A wide and happy smile came across her face.

"I'm... I'm coming!" Bowser let himself release. His cum coating Peach's insides. FIlling her. She would now be under Bowser's control forever. And she couldn't be happier about it.

Her eyes turned red, and she looked next to her to see Bowser. His cock looked so good. She smiled, then put her head between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from watching this video https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5e26e8e299763 which was NOT done by me, that's a whole other thing. Feel free to suggest things to add at any point!


End file.
